


[podfic] the if statement evaluated to be true

by growlery



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Cover Art, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Writing on Skin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-07 18:26:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark writes lines of code on Eduardo's skin, not realising it's going to have quite the effect it does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] the if statement evaluated to be true

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the if statement evaluated to be true](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/8883) by thisissirius. 



  
[download at mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?es4t7ave7cr57kx)  
[download at the archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/if-statement-evaluated-to-be-true)  



End file.
